


In The Centre Seat

by ladyfoxxx



Series: Tropes Meme [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drunk Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"So cold, Frankie, we gotta get warm like penguins. With like, body heat." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Centre Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shinetheway to the prompt _Frank/Gerard - huddling for warmth_

"Dude, your fingers are like fucking ice cubes or something, what the fuck?" Frank complains, trying to grab the cold claws clutching at him. His aim is a little off, but he'll blame the beer for that. And the jager. And the tequila.

Gerard's fingers slide over the bare expanse of skin between the top of Frank's jeans and the bottom of his shirt and Frank shudders, hissing in a breath. "Fuck, that's fucking cold!"

"I know," Gerard says, though clearly he doesn't know because he leaves his fucking hand there and Frank had no idea that he had Iceman-like mutant powers, but this is proof enough. "So cold, Frankie, we gotta get warm like penguins. With like, body heat." He curls his body around Frank's even though there is nowhere near enough room in the van's centre seat and he nearly pulls them both off onto the disgusting floor.

Frank's pretty sure penguins don't use body heat to warm up, and he draws breath to say so but that just fills his lungs with more cold air and makes him shiver. "Shit, Gee, can't we turn the heat on?"

Gerard burrows his face into Frank's neck and his ice-cold nose brushes behind Frank's ear, raising goosebumps all over his skin. "Otter fucked off with keys. Do you know how to hotwire? I don't know how to hotwire. I mean, I've seen it in movies, but they don't really explain in properly." Gerard's breath smells like pot and whiskey and for once the smell of liquor is stronger than the stink of his unwashed hair.

"I don't know how to hotwire," Frank's words smush into the back of the seat. Gerard's hands are still freezing, but the rest of him is kind of warm, like a human blanket. Maybe he can stay.

"We suck at being from Jersey," Gerard says, and shifts. And shifts again. And again. In fact Frank might go so far as to say he was _rutting against him._ Frank goes very still and tries to assess the movements. Gerard's hips are glued to Frank's ass and... yeah. Okay. Gerard totally has a boner.

"Gee... what are you..."

Gerard pants out a few breaths, still moving. There's definitely hip-rotation action going on here and Frank's maybe starting to thaw out enough that him not managing to pick up at the after party that - seriously, _everyone else_ managed to pick up at - isn't so bad after all. He rocks back against Gerard experimentally, and the drag of the seat against his own rapidly-forming boner feels pretty good.

Gerard's hands shift, cold fingers burrowing down the front of Frank's jeans and Frank shrieks, grabbing them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should have asked. I like, respect you Frankie, I wouldn't just like, invite myself into your pants, I mean, I'd like to - I just, you're pretty cool you know, and I like - what are you doing?"

Frank drags Gerard's stupidly cold hands upwards, cupping his own hands over them and huffing warms breaths onto his fingers. "Your hands are fucking freezing, dude. I don't want to get frostbite on my dick."

"Oh." Gerard says, and when Frank looks over his shoulder to see his face, he catches the moment when Gerard processes the meaning of that one, "Does that mean I get to touch your dick?"

Frank breathes on Gerard's hands again, "Not until your hands are warm."

Gerard looks utterly delighted, then he starts rubbing up against Frank again. The ridiculous part is, as a plan to warm them both up it's actually working. 

Frank maybe abandons his efforts at Gerard's hands before they are completely warm because there's dedication to a cause and then there are pretty guys who want to put their hands on your dick. When Gerard gets his hands into Frank's pants his fingers are still a little cool, but his grip is firm and knowing. Frank stutters out a groan and shoves his hips back against Gerard, rubbing his ass on Gee's dick through layers of clothes. 

The way Gerard's hand is squashed down the front of Frank's jeans it's a wonder he can even move it, but somehow it works. Gerard holds on and Frank fucks down into his grip, rubbing back against Gerard. Gerard pants hot breaths into the back of Frank's neck, warm air rushing under his t-shirt as Gerard paints his skin with his tongue.

It's sloppy, messy and so fucking good. Frank comes sooner than he expects to, grunting his release into the upholstery. His head spins until he presses a hand flat to the side of the van, righting the world on its axis again. Gerard's still rutting against him and Frank gropes behind himself, trying to get a grip so he can give Gerard a hand. Somehow he manages to flip over without tossing them both off the seat. He opens his eyes to a faceful of Gerard's messy hair. Gerard pants down wetly against Frank, shifting so their legs are scissored and he can rub himself off on Frank's thigh.

Frank arches up, kissing Gerard with a clash of teeth, and Gerard whines into his lips, getting spit everywhere as he opens his mouth and shoves his tongue into Frank's. It's clumsy and a little gross, but still fucking hot. Gerard's still got his hand tangled in Franks jeans, come smeared between them. Frank gropes for Gerard's pants, wanting to return the favour. Gerard's pants are tighter than his, he can't find a way in and Gerard keeps thrashing against him, hips stuttering down. Gerard groans against Frank's lips and stiffens against him, and Frank can feel Gerard's belly tremble against his hand as he shudders and comes.

Gerard's O face is really ridiculous. His eyes squinch up and his mouth hangs wide open, like a silent scream. Frank's still staring at Gerard's stupid, beautiful face when he comes down, blinking at Frank dumbly.

"Hey," Frank says, his voice raw.

"Hey," Gerard replies, "I'm a lot warmer now."

"Yeah, me too," Frank says with a stupid grin.


End file.
